


Fate, a Simple Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Fate...</i> </p><p>
  <i>For all that we try and pretend it's a complicated subject, in reality, it's far from it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

_"Davey... Ya think we'd always be pals? No matter what?"_

* * *

Jack Kelly had learned from a young age not to believe in anything.

All the things he'd believed in, all the people he'd believed in, had failed him. His ma had died, and his pops was in jail. At one point he'd even believed in the law; thought it just and fair. But, like everything else, he had quickly learned the reality. The people in power didn't care about the little man, instead preferred to keep them down.

He'd tried to learn to trust again, had several times in fact. Every time, something new came around to prove to him the truth. Once, it had been the refuge. Another time, it had been his old friend Willy getting into an accident -- one that earned him a new name -- Crutchy. At a different point, it was when ol' Weasel explained the unsold papes policy.

But, then he had met Davey.

Davey had shown up on one of Jack's hardest day, though the newsie had hid that fact behind his bravado. His sleep had been filled with images of his ma and of the refuge. Then David Jacobs had showed up, and with his sharp eyes and sharper wit he'd broken down every belief Jack had held dear.

And perhaps more importantly, Jack had let him. He'd let Davey slide under his skin, and into his heart. He had listened to every word the Walking Mouth had said, and he'd let the other boy get through his defenses. Changes he'd once fought tooth and nail against. he now welcomed with open arms.

Jack Kelly had learned early in their friendship to believe in David.

* * *

_"Of course; it's fate."_


	2. Paris, 1915

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly more mature then the rating would suggest.

David growled as he yanked the sheet of paper from his typewriter and crumpled it, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder before slumping over the machines keys.

David had spent the last hour alternating between trying to write, getting frustrated and tossing his work away, and gazing out the window at the rising sun. Nothing had worked, and nothing had helped. His mind was still frustratingly blank -- a situation shared with his blank pieces of paper.

"Davey," a familiar voice called, and David allowed his attention to turn to the man leaning in the doorway. Despite his black mood, he felt a small smile pull at his lips. "You're very noisy."

David quickly lost his grin. "Shoot... I'm sorry, Jack. I've tried to be quiet..."

"Davey," his lover continued, giving him a slow grin of his own. "It's alright. But why don't you come back to bed now? The day doesn't start for another few hours..."

"Jack," David groaned, sinking lower in his seat. "You know I can't; Denton needs this article by the end of the week, and post from Paris to New York takes at least seven days. I need to get this off by two o'clock, otherwise it won't reach him in time."

Jack pushed himself away from the door frame and walked towards David, draping himself over his lovers shoulders. "Come on..." he murmurs, his lips brushing against David's earlobe and sending shivers down David's spine. God, he wanted to follow his lovers suggestion; he wanted to curl up around Jack on their bed, maybe even wrap his hand around his lover's cock and stroke him to completion while Jack returned the favor. But he couldn't do that -- he had to finish this article.

"I can't, Jack," David murmured, allowing himself a brief moment and leaning against his lover.

"Davey, you gotta give yourself some time. Come back to bed. Relax a bit. Who knows; maybe some inspiration will strike..."

David turned as much as he could to look at Jack, and after a moment of silence, he gave a slow grin. Jack's own smile was bright and mischievous as he tugged David towards their room.

* * *

Denton took his time opening the envelope from Paris. He always enjoyed the articles the foreign correspondent; Jacob's was a member of many of Paris' more exotic circles, and had told Denton rather early in their partnership of his... preferences. Denton hadn't cared -- after all, what the man wrote was brilliant.

He could still remember the first mention of Jack Kelly by David, in a letter about five months into their work. It had been a casual mention; just saying that he had met a fellow American at a market. It had been several letters later that he had mentioned the man was moving into his apartment.

A smile spread across Denton's face as he read the headline and the beginning of the sentence; _The Harsh Truths of Love_.

_In 1900, Oscar Wilde passed away in this very same city. His reason for being in Paris? His homosexuality. This city is one of the few places where a man's preferences does not prevent him from living his life..._


End file.
